One Shot, One Kill
One Shot, One Kill is the fourteenth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This is part two of the flashback of one of Captain Price's earlier missions. He and Captain MacMillan must escape to the extraction point. Plot Lt. Price waits patiently on the top floor of the hotel with Captain MacMillan for their target, Imran Zakhaev. Lt. Price takes the shot and takes out Zakhaev's arm, MacMillan states the shock and blood loss will do the rest. The two then rappel down the hotel as it explodes and continue to escape to the extraction point, fighting through several ultranationalists and attempt to lose them through the apartments. Another helicopter attacks, but is shot down and crashes toward MacMillan. MacMillan is then wounded, he either broken or badly sprained his ankle, because the helicopter did not actually hit him, so Lt. Price must carry him to the extraction point evading dogs and enemies. The two then reach the extraction point and wait for the chopper to arrive while fighting off waves of ultranationalists with their M21 rifles. After the chopper arrives, Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan are lifted to safety. The fate of Capitan Macmillan is left open-ended. Walkthrough This is part two of the flashback mission. Don't wait for MacMillan's mark as it is harder the longer you wait. Remember before you fire take the wind into account as you do it - the flag will tell you how hard and in which direction the wind is blowing. Bullets are changed immensely by the wind, so if you don't shoot him just restart and try again. Your best bet, actually, is to shoot when the wind dies down as Captain MacMillian suggests. If you see the shot going too wide, try to correct the mistake and refire. Keep shooting! After you take out Zakaev a helicopter will hover in front of you. Shoot the pilot with your sniper rifle (he's an easy shot) through the glass of his windshield. Firing like crazy is an option if you get frustrated, and does work on the lower difficulties. After killing the pilot (and thereby the helicopter), get off the sniper rifle and start following MacMillian. You need to get on the rope to repel out of the hotel. From here, follow MacMillian until he reaches a road. All hell literally breaks lose here as waves of enemies enter the fight. Use your M21 right away and hopefully take most of them out before they get cover, if you can find a G3 from a dead enemy switch out your pistol for it, the G3 and M21 share ammo so you may get doubled ammo. If they get cover, either camp them with your sniper or run up to them with your pistol/other automatic weapon and shoot/melee them at close range. But when MacMillian tells you to bolt, sprint like crazy, using your compass to guide you to the apartment. Follow MacMillian as he weaves his way through the apartment. Don't be frightened by the dog as you jump in and out of windows. Stop like MacMillian when you see the enemies outside. Switch to your claymores and head over to the end of the room. Here you'll find the door outside - plant the claymore and sprint back to MacMillian. After the claymore goes off, run outside and follow MacMillian to an alleyway of sorts. MacMillian will halt and the two of you will start to fire at the guards coming at the end of the alley. Just switch to your automatic weapon and take them out. Soon a helicopter will appear over the apartments and it starts to charge at you. Switch to your sniper rifle and start unloading bullets into its windshield; you don't get points for accuracy, but sooner or later you'll hit the pilot. As the helicopter crashes to the ground it wounds Cpt. MacMillian and he can't walk, so you're going to have to carry him. Pick up the injured MacMillian and start walking. Your time should be about seventeen minutes left, but you have plenty of time, so no worries. With MacMillian in your arms, head west to an alleyway. Drop MacMillian off at the busted car near the stairs and quickly get your sniper rifle out. If you're fast enough, you should be able to snipe the three hostiles running to you from the west. If not, use frags/automatic fire to kill them. Three enemies will also engage you from the east, making this a two front battle. Stay behind the staircase or the house wall so you don't die. When you're done with the troops on the west side, start with the ones on the east side. One should be an easy shot between the staircase and the house; the other is in the brush near a broken car; and the last is hidden in the corner to the left. Pick MacMillian back up and use the yellow indicator to guide you in the right direction down the alley. Instead of trying to kill the two enemies in sight out of the alley, opt to run through the brush and make a mad dash for the apartment. Take the right doorway and use the debris slope to ascend to the second level. From here, make your way south to the other side of the building. When you get to the middle stairwell and MacMillian asks you to put him down, do so by the door (he can shoot through it) and enter the room. Just stand still at the doorway and wait until a dog at the far end of the room starts to growl. Down him and try to take the door on the right. Some firing and growling will follow, so make your way back to the first doorway (where MacMillian is at) and shoot the second dog. Continue infiltrating the base by playing this cat-and-mouse game; there should be one hostile and one dog left. MacMillian will give the "all clear". Run back, pick him up, and head to the south part of the building. Exit and head southwest to another building. Take the right door and go through the locker room/bathroom. Once you reach the pool, you have a couple of options on what to do with the dogs: 1. If you put MacMillan by the side of the pool(not in the pool), the dogs will run outside and kill the two guards there. 2. If you just head outside and pass by the dogs, later, in the beginning of the sniping part, the dogs will run out and attack the incoming enemies. You can use the second option to get a few quick kills as the dogs distract the enemies who are looking for you and kill some of them. Run over to the ferris wheel and you'll learn that a helicopter is coming "soon". It is not really 'soon', as you have to wait for what seems like an eternity. Follow the yellow indicator and drop MacMillian off at the yellow glowing area. Now it's time for preparation for the big fight. Claymore the hell out of the area, plugging up the open spaces between the cars. In addition, keep a few claymores and position them on the stairs going up to the ferris wheel. Go prone at the top of the ferris wheel and we'll get this party started. This is a long and extremely difficult fight, especially if you are not prepared with claymores and aren't a good shot with the sniper rifle. Luckily the claymores should hold off the enemy troops for quite a while from getting too close. Basically this place is sniper heaven. Snipe and snipe and then snipe again. Kill as many as you possibly can. Inevitably they will start to get through and sometimes go around the ferris wheel and try to backstab you from behind - if that happens quickly switch to your secondary weapon and dispose of them. Another strategy used is to position yourself at the edge of the map at the bumper cars, as they can only come at you from one angle-the Ferris Wheel. Don't worry, the Russians can't see MacMillan. Other than that, snipe, snipe, snipe, and you should be good to go. If the going starts to get especially rough, throw a few flashbangs to buy you some time. The rails around the entrance to the ferris wheel and the ferris wheel car itself will provide excellent cover. If you are about to die hide behind the ferris wheel car for a few seconds to regain your health. After the helicopter arrives, kill anyone in the ticketbooth near the ferris wheel and sprint on over to MacMillian and carry him. Luckily some of your allies will help you by consolidating the helicopter location with troops, so run over to the helicopter as fast you can, using the booth as cover. When you're inside just fire at enemy troops a little more and the mission ends as you fly away. Tips *When attempting to kill Imran Zakhaev, wait until he raises his arms in frustration (after the first helicopter pass), in a second the wind will drop which is the best time to shoot him. *Only shoot the enemies you need to kill to allow you to get to the next stage. *There is a trick allowing you to use your claymores and C4s twice in the final part where you have to survive until the helicopter arrives.When MacMillan tells you to put him down behind the ferris wheel,put him down anywhere but the ferris wheel and set out your explosives.After you set them up,put MacMillan in his spot and you will have 8 claymores and 3 C4s again allowing you to set up twice as many explosives. *Remember to place MacMillan in a good tactical position to give backup. *When at the ferris wheel, allow Captain MacMillan to cover his side and you cover the other side. *Many enemies funnel up the stairs to the ferris wheel, make sure they aren't the ones who kill you. *The best tactic for Veteran difficulty is to plant all your C4 on the rise behind the Ferris Wheel (because many enemies go prone there and they are hard to see because of the grass), hide behind the bumper car ride, and when the helicopter arrives detonate the C4 and sprint to MacMillan. Before picking him up throw a flashbang to your right to blind any enemies attacking you from the Ferris Wheel. Also, be sure not to plant any claymores too close to the C4 blocks, because when they go off they will take the C4 with them. *One easy way to get through this level is hide behind the tree on the right of Macmillan , you can dodge a lot of gunshots there since the tree is thick enough, occasionally there will be one or two guys climbing up the stairs of the ferris wheel or approach from your far right side , but only one at a time, so it's fairly easy, just watch out for any grenades they don't often throw at you. *Another easy way to get through the end of the level, is to plant C4's and claymores around the ticket booth and then hide as far back as you can in the corner in there. Close-by grenades (like at the doorway) won't kill you and some rare grenades that make inside will be easy to throw back. Just sit back and relax until the helicopter comes. *After placing Captain MacMillan behind the ferris wheel, a good place to hide (for Veteran difficulty) is in the opposite corner of the map, where you can crouch in a corner behind an apartment building. It is inadvisable to stay there for too long, as you could easily become surrounded, or trapped by grenades. When you get a good opportunity, run towards an alley next to the building with the pool. This alley is where the enemy would normally spawn, but they won't as long as you're there; they'll spawn from other places. This alley is a great place take cover, as the enemy can only attack you from one direction, and MacMillan will kill a lot of enemies before they come to close to you. *If you do use the above tip, make sure you can get to MacMillan in time, as you will be very far from him. When the helicopter comes within 1000 meters, it's time to get moving. Stay cautious, as the last checkpoint was when the helicopter was around 6000 meters away, but don't be afraid to rush towards MacMillan. Once you've picked up MacMillan, your team should be able to hold off any enemy fire, and the mission should be complete. *If you stay back in the alley for too long after the helicopter arrives, you may not be able to retrieve MacMillan in time to get to the helicopter before it leaves. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 22' is located, like Laptop 21, at the top of a fire escape. It is after the building where MacMillan says "Let's try to lose them in there". *'Laptop 23' As soon as you drop Captain Macmillan and plant your claymores,stand in front of the place where enemies pour out,when Macmillan says tangos in sight,wait until you hear gunfire behind you and rush forward and take a right to find an opened door. The intel is in there, no waiting for helicopters required. My experience is similar (PS3 German Version) when the first wave is over and the choppers come in - do not care about the guys falling down - but run through the right alley past the closed door and turn left as the alley turns here and run to the place where you jumped down from the pool, and wait a sec. In this area (I killed the guys coming from a rope but it's unclear if this does anything), wait until an enemy comes from the alley (where you just came out. Turn around kill him and run to the alley where the closed door is. It should be open now. See this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3ySMUnLzqY Xbox 360 Achievements *'Piggyback Ride' is obtained by successfully completing this mission on any difficulty. *'The Shot' is obtained by successfully completing this and the previous mission on Veteran difficulty. Video Gameplay footage complilation ISv9NuaLPp8&fmt=18! Trivia * In real life, the amounts of radiation beside the reactor would kill Zakhaev and the other Ultranationalists. * This is considered to be one of the hardest missions on Veteran. * The Ultranationalists are shown using Mi-28s. Because the mission takes place in 1996, the Mi-28 would not be in rebel hands, as the variant in the game, the Mi-28N was in prototype phases in 1996, and is only recently being delivered to the Russian Army. * If you complete All Ghillied Up and swap out your pistol for a RPD or G3 before starting this mission, it will be carried over. For other weapons though (stinger missiles, G36C, P90) it would be changed to an AK-47 instead. *The standard scope reticule on the M82A1 is very different from the one on COD4. * The forward iron sights on the M82A1 are up, this should be flipped down during sniping. * The .50cal bullet that the M82A1 series is the HEIAP as standard round and would in fact destroy the Mi-28 if you shot it in the fuselage or anywhere but shooting the pilot will only make the glass shatter and cause a gory mess in the cockpit but this those not seem to be a the case in COD4. * Captain MacMillan never carried a M82A1 in the previous level 'All Ghilled Up' or neither does it seem to be carried by Price in the cut scene before 'One Shot One Kill' * 'One Shot One Kill' is the motto for Barrett's .50cal rifles area. * When sniping Zakhaev, even with a clean head-shot, the bullet will "turn" to force the "arm hit". * On Game Over, Zakhaev wears the same suit that he wore during the negotiation. * If you look into the CH-46 Sea Knight, you'll see that there is no pilot. It's completely empty. * MacMillan never misses his shots during the mission. * At the end of the mission, when the helicopter is waiting for you to get in, it will take off and leave you and MacMillan stranded if you take too long. * If you run to the helicopter without MacMillan, one of the Marines will shout, "Where the hell's MacMillan?!" * The movie "Shooter" bears a slight resemblance to the sniper scene. They start off firing at one or two guys at about 900m when they are compromised and heavily outnumbered. They snipe out a helicopter to save some time, then hightail it. Also, in both the level and the movie, the spotter suffers a helicopter-related injury, killing the spotter in the movie, while only wounding MacMillan * There is a claymore placed by the door in the hotel room at the beginning of the mission, but cannot be blown up. * There is another flag on top of the building behind where Zakhaev is having the meeting, however, it just blows in one direction. * The vehicle Zakhaev gets out of never has anyone in the backseat, even when driving up to the meeting point, which means he spawns behind it. If you miss your shot and alert the Ultranationalists, Zakhaev goes back into the vehicle there is still no one in the back seat as it drives away. * The shot when you shoot Zakhaev is the longest shot ever in a video game at a distance of about 850-900 meters and takes 1.006 seconds to reach Zakhaev. Take note, a mile is 1609 meters. * An easy way to shoot Zakhaev is to press forward and then fire rapidly when you first see him. For this to work you must not move the crosshair. * If you play your cards right, you can shoot through Zakhaev and also kill the guy behind him by the car! If you have the "bad year" cheat on for the Xbox 360 the guy explodes into tires but Zakhaev does not. * 'One Shot, One Kill' could be a reference to Tom Beregner's 'Sniper' movies. *Even though MacMillan notes multiple variables that would affect the shot, the only variable that actually takes effect is wind. This is probably because they would have adjusted the scope to account for the other variables while waiting. *If you use 'noclip' cheat, fly over to the place where Zakhaev is shot, you can see Zakhaev is frozen but his blood keep spraying unlimited. If you look closely when you shoot the cockpit of the chopper you can see blood splurt out on the glass. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels